Love Stinks
by legz-N-dimplez
Summary: she loves him, but he loves her, and she loves somebody else, so no one can win! or can they?


Disclaimer- don't own anyone  
  
  
  
Go read and review!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
He was thinking about her again. He always thought about her ever since they broke up. Dawn Marie. Most fans would describe her as a conniving bitch. But Jeff loved the person off camera, even though he was now with Trish. He knew he mumbled Dawn's name in his sleep which problly hurt Trish more than anything else in the world, but he can't help it if he loves her.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Jeff sat in the back along with Shannon and Rob. They were watching Dawn, and Trish's bikini contest.  
  
"Who do you think will win?" Shannon asked crossing his arm as Tazz announced for Dawn to take her robe off. She did so and revealed a pink bikini.  
  
"I dunno." Rob mumbled as Trish took off her black trench coat. Underneath she wore a black sparkle velvet bikini, with a black belt that had a belt buckle that read '100%'. "Now I do! Definitely Trish!" Rob grinned.  
  
"It's only cuz the fans don't like Dawn." Jeff spoke up. Trish ended up winning; she walked up the ramp leaving a very angry Dawn Marie in the ring.  
  
"Hey guys." The blonde said joining the three. Shannon and Rob smiled at her as Jeff placed a light kiss on her lips.  
  
"So, is Jeff going to get an up close and personal look at that bikini tonight?" Dawn questioned winking at the couple as she stood in between Rob and Shannon.  
  
Trish laughed and let her arms slip around Jeff's waist. He in return put an arm around her shoulder.  
  
Jeff caught himself staring again. He didn't know why since he had his beautiful girlfriend, who happened to be wearing a very revealing bikini, in his arms. But for some reason he preferred to look at the brunette. Dawn noticed and rolled her eyes before speaking.  
  
"I better go shower. Lance is giving me a ride back, and he usually leaves early." She said hugging Trish than walking towards the divas locker room; making sure to wrap herself up in her black silk robe.  
  
"I can wait to shower at the hotel if you wanna get outta here," Trish offered.  
  
Jeff shrugged. "I don't really care."  
  
Trish noticed him still staring in the direction that Dawn had left. She turned her head to keep her tears from showing.  
  
"Umm, I think we'll be going. Later Jeff, have a good night Trish." Shannon said as him and Rob left.  
  
"You ok?" Jeff asked noticing that Trish wouldn't even look him in the eye.  
  
Trish looked up and gave him a death glare. "No! You know what? I'm not ok Jeff." She yelled turning on her heel and walking as fast as she could in her heeled boots towards the divas locker room.  
  
"Hardy, what did you do now?" Stacy asked as her and Torrie approached him.  
  
" I don't know, she just blew up at me. She's been doing that a lot lately." He mumbled.  
  
"Clues Jeff, Dawn, staring, liking. Pretty sure that doesn't make Trish happy." Torrie said stirring her coffee.  
  
"Look Jeff, everyone, including Trish, knows that you still love Dawn. We don't understand why, but you do. The truth is Trish is so much better for you. Did you know that Dawn has slept with about 20 guys since you guys broke up? I know as much as you hate to think it, but Dawn truly is the same person she plays on camera." Stacy stated, "Now I love her like a sister, but she is hurting you, and you don't get that." Stacy stopped again and sighed. "Dawn Marie is nothing but a lying, manipulative, bitch."  
  
"God, why would you tell me that kind of crap?" Jeff yelled angrily storming away from the blondes.  
  
"Because it's true." Torrie said barely audible as the two headed off in search of Trish.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Do you believe him?" Trish shrieked at Stephanie who was the only other diva in the locker room at the time. "And here I thought he was actually starting to get over her, but no, he just has to check her out right in front of me I might add." She cried throwing articles of clothing in her duffel bag.  
  
"Trish, I really don't think he was checking Dawn out, I mean hello you looked so much better than her. Just calm down and talk to him." Stephanie said.  
  
"Am I not good enough for him Steph? Honestly what is it that Dawn has that I don't? I know that I treat Jeff way better than she ever did." Trish said as the locker room door opened. Jeff walked in getting a glare from the two ladies. Trish crossed her arms and cocked her head at him.  
  
"I have to go see my dad. Call me later Trish, ok?" Stephanie said. She slipped past Jeff and closed the door behind her.  
  
After a couple minutes of silence, Trish began packing her bag again. "Did you just come here to stand there?" she asked looking around for her boots, which she had thrown god knows where when she entered the locker room.  
  
"Why are you crying? What did I do?" Jeff moved out of the way as divas clothes were getting tossed around while Trish searched for all of her stuff.  
  
"What did you do? That's a dumb question. Jeff, I'm not stupid and I know that you still love Dawn, but," Trish sighed before continuing, "She doesn't love you. God, why don't you get that she used you? Dawn is my friend, but I know the real her. She plays guys. And she played you." Trish noticed Jeff's eyes lower. She shook her head at him and zipped up her duffel bag. Placing a jean cowboy hat on her head, Trish hoisted the large bag on her shoulder. "I'm gonna get a ride with Amy and your brother." She said trying to leave.  
  
Jeff stood in front of the door so she couldn't pass him. "Trish, I'm trying, I really am, but she was like my first love. I'm trying, what more do you want from me?"  
  
"I want to know that," Trish stopped not knowing to exactly how to put what she wanted to say in the right words. Letting her bag slip off her shoulder and to the ground, Trish grabbed the back of Jeff's head and crushed her lips against his. "I want to know if you felt something just then?" she said after they had pulled away.  
  
"Of course I did." Jeff said.  
  
"Jeff, besides my tongue." Trish complained placing her hands on her hips.  
  
"I really do care about you, believe me I do, but I'm not sure if I,"  
  
"Love me?" Trish finished for him. Jeff nodded stuffing his hands in his pockets. "Can we just get out of here?" Trish mumbled.  
  
"Sure." Jeff said grabbing her bag.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dawn smiled to herself as she heard the shower turn off. Lance was finally done. Looking around at the rumpled bed sheets she noticed that one of them had a huge rip in it. She turned around after hearing the door open. "I was beginning to worry about you." Dawn spoke softly standing from the bed and gripping her towel she had used earlier around her.  
  
"Is there a reason why you didn't get dressed Miss Rinaldi?" Lance joked hooking his arms around her waist.  
  
"I was hoping we could have some more fun," Dawn said seductively planting a passionate kiss on his lips and falling back onto the bed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jeff was the first to wake up the next morning. He placed his arm over Trish's hip and she snuggled up next to him before fluttering her eyes open.  
  
"What time is it?" she asked sitting up partially making sure to stay underneath the blankets as she stretched.  
  
"Little after nine I guess." Jeff shrugged.  
  
Trish laid back down her back facing him.  
  
"After what we did last night your still mad at me?" Jeff asked sitting up a little and kissing her neck.  
  
"No," Trish said turning around. "I'm still tired, you kept me up pretty late last night." She grinned pressing her lips to him. She let her hands roam down his side and to his hips, sighing when she noticed he had slipped his boxers on.  
  
"Baby," Jeff said grabbing her hands and pulling them up. "We can't start this up again, we have to leave for the arena soon." He gave her one last kiss tugged his boxers on and headed for the bathroom.  
  
Trish sighed, that would be all the interaction they would have until night came. Trish's thoughts were broken at a knock on the door. She slipped on her robe that was on the floor next to the bed and walked over towards the door. Opening it she found Stacy and Stephanie on the other side. "Hey, what are you two doing here this early?"  
  
"Sorry, we understand that you were up late, but we were told to tell you and Jeff that you need to be at the arena an hour early today." Stacy said.  
  
"Ok. But how did you know I was up late?" Trish questioned raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Our room is right next to yours. This is all we heard all night, oh Jeff, oh Jeff, take me Jeff, oh god!" Stephanie mimicked as Trish pushed her lightly.  
  
"So, I take it that you guys made up?" Stacy asked.  
  
"You could say that." Trish smiled tucking her hear behind her ears.  
  
"Did I hear somebody moaning my name?" Jeff asked coming out of the bathroom.  
  
"No, you must have been hearing something." Stephanie shrugged smiling sheepishly.  
  
"Uh-huh. Right, I'm gonna go get dressed, and I'm hoping that the two of you are gone when I get back." Jeff joked grabbing a pair of boxers and jeans then going back into the bathroom.  
  
"I hope you know that was very mean!" Stacy yelled.  
  
"I'll see you two tomorrow." Trish chuckled shooing them out the door. As she locked the door she took notice of the silver band, and large diamond that was on her left ring finger.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I know I keep coming out with new fics before I even update other ones but these ideas just come to me! But I promise, this weekend myself and Lexi are playing catch up and are most likely going to be updating every story! Please review this one and tell me what ya think! ~The Lovely Jade~ 


End file.
